Otorongo
Otorongo is a character in Just Cause 4. Sources Information is revealed at several different places: *Javi explains some of it whenever Rico completes a tomb of one of the associates, or relatives. *Solís Hoy radio channel has an interview with an actor who plays the ancestor of Oscar Espinosa in a historical movie. The interview reveals some of the official story of how the Espinosa Dynasty took over Solís. Whatever the source of information is, it reveals little fragments of the full story. Personal info Otorongo was reported to have 3 sons and an arranged marriage. Career Otorongo was the ruler of Solís at about the mid-16th century. Officially, as told by the official government-approved historians, he was executed for his many crimes, but the archaeologist Javi Huerta believes there is more to the story. There are a total of 5 tombs of Ororongo's associates, that must be found and activated: *One of his servants was called Sumaq. This person also had a big stone tomb, the Tumba del Sirviente. It is at the ruins of this tomb where Rico first meets Javi. *The Tumbla del Guerrero is the tomb of his most fiercest general and ally, who is rumored to have killed hundreds of Spanish invaders despite the superior armor and weapons of the spanish. The name of the general is unknown. *One of the tombs is for the three children, who according to the government's official history, were each a vicious war-lord. Javi does not believe this, but we don't learn significant details. *One of them is for the spouse. Javi explains that the marriage was arranged (a political marriage where the parents decided who marries who in a business deal), but that they did in fact end up loving each-other. *One of them is hidden in a system of underground caves. This is for Otorongos sister, who was known to have been enthusiastic about exploring nature. The Spanish invasion of the ancient Solís was lead by Diego Espinosa. Tomb and plot twist His tomb, the place of his burial, is a location that Javi searches for from the start. Upon finding this tomb, Javi and Rico learn that Otorongo was actually a woman and therefore the queen. This is significant because it contradicts the "official history", as told by the Espinosa Dynasty and their government, and thereby calls the whole official history into question. Her tomb is located in Quya in Islas Intichayes. To "find" the tomb you must first find the other 5 tombs of her associates and activate them. When those are done, you need to go to Quya and start the final tomb mission. In it you need to get 5 Umas from places around Quya to the central park where the tomb is located. There are empty pedestals for the Umas. Once that is done, Otorongo's sarcophagus is taken from the tomb by Javi and you need to deliver the sarcophagus to an extraction point while being chased by the Black Hand. The sarcophagus contains: *Otorongo's body with crown jewels. *Otorongo's diary written in Spanish about the last days of ancient Solís and how the Espinosas murdered the royal family. *A contract that transfers ownership of Solís to the Spanish in exchange for two pounds of silver. Trivia *When the name is typed in to the search bar on Bing images, it results in pictures of jaguars. In addition to this, the first article to come is that of a jaguar. This could mean the name literally means "jaguar" in some language. *Normally an archaeologist would never move such an important sarcophagus, without carefully examining the contents on the spot. Real archaeologists construct special large tents over all dig sites before doing anything, to protect the possible delicate finds even from the weather. The situation with Otorongo's tomb is different and quite urgent, because the Black Hand arrive nearly immediately to try to kill anyone present and to destroy the artifacts. Category:Content Category:Characters in Just Cause 4 Category:Heads of State